horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tema de Apertura
El Tema de Apertura 'es la secuencia de título de apertura. Cuenta con todos los personajes principales y también algunos de los personajes secundarios. El tema está cantado y tocado por el creador de la serie Pendleton Ward y tiene las mismas letras que el Corto de Animación, pero hay algunas pequeñas variaciones. Letra (Latinoamérica) ''Hora de Aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas. Con Jake el perro y Finn el humano y diversión siempre '' ''tendrás: ¡¡Es Hora de Aventura!! Letra (España) Hora de Aventuras llegóthumb|right|250px coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Jake el perro y Finn el humano lo pasaremos ¡guay! ¡Hora de Aventuras!. Letra en ingles Adventure time, ''c'mon grab your friends,'thumb|300px|right'' we'll go to very '' ''distant lands. Jake the Dog and Finn the Human, ''the fun will never 'end, '' it's adventure time! thumb|right|335 px Letra (brasileiro) A aventura vai começar Todos juntos vamos visitar o mundo de Jake e seu amigo Finn Diversão é aqui Hora de Aventura Personajes * Finn * Jake * Dulce princesa * Rey Helado * Marceline * Arcoiris * Pingüinos * Pato de Dos Cabezas * Tronquitos * Golem de Nieve * Beemo * Dulce Gente ** Starchy ** Señor Panquesito ** Muto de Jengibre ** Cubo de Azucar ** Paleta ** Niña Gomita 1 ** Niña Gomita 2 ** Choco Fruta ** Bastón de Caramelo ** Guardianes de la Promesa Real ** Elotito ** Chico Paleta de Uva * Esqueleto * Rata Tema original Este es el tema original para la serie: A la derecha hay una versión preliminar de una de las muchas versiones tempranas de la secuencia de títulos que no se acostumbra. Muchas caras conocidas aparecen, incluyendo unos Gusanos, Ice King , Cyclope de Nieve , Marceline, Princess Bubblegum , Lady Rainicorn , Phil , Tree Trunks , Gork, Wendy , y hasta el Caracol Temas Especiales thumb|right|290px|tema especial del corto Corto Animado Para el Corto Animado se hizo un tema especial. Este es el primer tema oficial de Hora de Aventura con las actuaciones principales de: *Finn como Pen *Jake *Ice King *Arcoiris *Dulce princesa Versiones Alternativas thumb|300px|right"Fionna y Cake" es el primer episodio para ofrecer una versión alternativa del tema de apertura, a cargo de Natasha Allegri. Fionna y Cake en Latinoamérica' ''Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos vamos a tierras muy lejanas con Cake ''la gata ''y su amiga Fionna y diversion siempre tendrasthumb|right|300px|Comparación de Hora de Aventura con Finn y Jake/ Fionna y Cake Hora de aventura !! 'Fionna y Cake en España' Hora de aventuras llegó coge a tus amigos y vámonos con Cake, la gata y Fionna, la humana lo pasaremos guay Hora de aventurasfull|right|335 px '3D (en Ingles)' Una version en 3D aprovada por Frederator fue puesta en Youtube. En esta version Marceline no aparece, pero en su lugar aparece un letrero que dice: "Vuelvo en 10 minutos". Multi-lenguaje thumb|right|300px Idiomas: #Ingles. #Español de España. #Español de Latinoamérica. #Alemán. #Italiano. #Francés. #Japonés. #Holandés. #Ruso. #Chino (Taiwán) #Sueco #Portugues #Danés #Polaco Curiosidades *En el momento del intro donde todos en el dulce reino están bailando, se puede ver el cameo de un mirón en el balcón del Castillo. El creador confirmó que esta es la versión de Adam Muto (Muto de Jengibre), mientras en que en la versión "Fionna & Cake", aparece Rebecca Sugar (Rebecca de Jengibre). *En Latinoamérica el intro sólo se ve completo cuando se estrena un nuevo episodio, si no, se pasa directamente a la parte con letra sin la secuencia de todos los lugares. *El principio del intro donde se va mostrando la secuencia de todos los lugares de la serie, fue inspirado en el intro de "Los Simpsons". *Aparecen cerca de 20 personajes *Cuando aparece la zona post-apocaliptica al principio, se nota que de un arbol está brotando un brazo de un zombie tambien estan estas cosas: dos hacha,unos audifonos,una tv,cuchillos,un collar rosa,explosivos,un craneo de animal,un telescopio,flechas,cintas y ratas. *Hay un pato de dos cabezas frente al fuerte del árbol. *La música del principio es más aguda en la versión española. *Erroneamente en la version latinoamericana de el tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake" no mencionan sus nombres, a pesar de que en el comercial sí. *En el tema de apertura de "Fionna y Cake" al final no salen las cabezas de esqueletos como en el original. *En el comic #1 de Hora de Aventura, se dice que el intro fue hecho por Jake sujetando una camara con su mano. *Beemo sale desconectado en la intro. *En la versión de "Fionna & Cake" el cielo al principio es más claro que el la versión original. *Los dientes de Marceline son redondos y sus ojos azules. *Marceline no tiene su Bajo-hacha al contrario tiene otro bajo diferente. *La Princesa Flama es el único personaje recurrente que no aparece en el tema de apertura, mientras que el Golem de Nieve es el único personaje menor reconocible que aparece. *La versión latina del intro original es la única en la que canta una mujer, en los demás idiomas es un hombre. *Fue escrito por el creador de la serie Pendleton Ward y es tocada con ukulele. Galería P00007.jpg|link=http://i.imgur.com/Q0eLp.jpg angie 1.jpg tumblr_m60c6shIGQ1rzq5jfo1_1280.jpg 246px-Tumblr_m8rlkj68Qa1r1iibdo1_500.png PantBDallazo.png Adventure_Time 1 .png Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png|Error de los dientes de Marceline y sus ojos azules Treehouse1 .jpg 300px-Hora_De_Aventura_intro_español_latino_100%_latino.jpg dbdxhxk.png Noticia_1-2.jpg ç.png vamos.jpg jakethedog.jpg finn-the-human1.jpg finn_jake1.png what time is tiAdventure Time.gif|What time is it? Adventure time finn y jake.gif|Con Jake el perro y Finn el humano fionna y cake openning.gif|Con Cake la gata y su amiga Fionna Fionna y Cake .jpg 069.JPG Fionna-humana.jpg cake-la-gata.jpg Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Cantantes Anónimos